


Wash me Filthy

by Silverwing26



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bathtub Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Ciel, Sebastian is a bad dog, Shameless Smut, Shota, This aint no kiddie bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwing26/pseuds/Silverwing26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh it's bath time, and only when washed by the devil do you come out of the tub dirtier than when you went in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash me Filthy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by and dedicated to the Smut and Popcorn Fan Club. Thank you always for your support. I hope you enjoy!

"Ah~" His voice breaks from his lips and small hands grip the side of the claw foot tub, finding little purchase there as opalescent bubbles cling to the back of his hand.

A deep chuckle rumbles from behind the boy, and Ciel can feel the water lapping at his nipples, straining and hard in the cool air of his washroom. "Is the water too hot, Young Master?" Sebastian asks and his tone is lilting and mocking, long fingers massaging lather into the boy's ash-black hair.

"Shut u- Nnnng... Shut up!" he snaps with much less venom in his words than he had hoped to muster. "You know per- Ah! Perfectly well... that isn't it at-at all..." Ciel's body shudders, feeling those demonically talented fingers against his scalp, and the hard contours of his butler's chest against his back. " _Oh…Sebastian,_ " he moans softly and bites his lip in retribution for the soft, wavering tone that leaves his mouth.

"Oh? And what exactly has brought such a reaction from my wicked little master, I wonder?" he teases and rolls his hips under the scented water. The boy is on his lap, impaled on the demonic length of him, and he twitches in response to those tight muscles squeezing him in return. His pupils have narrowed to feline-like slits and as he moves _just so_ , he feels Ciel's back arch against him, pushing his soft little rear down hard against the butler's lap. Sebastian chuckles and trails shining black nails down the boy's scalp, over the sensitive flesh of his neck and a shaking shoulder. "Come now, Young Master; you are supposed to be relaxing," he practically purrs against the boy's ear.

"Se... Seb... Sebastian," he manages to get out and reaches behind his head with two spindly arms to lace his fingers into his butler's black, silken hair. He can feel the devil smirking behind him, and he tugs harshly with both fists, forcing Sebastian's head down towards his shoulders. "How am I supposed to do that," he hisses, "with you doing... _things_ to me, you great, deviant beast?!"

Sebastian growls with the pain that is quickly melting into pleasure. He bucks his hips beneath his cruel little master and chuckles as he hears the cry of ecstasy leave the boy's mouth. "I am merely washing you... My Lord." That infernally hot tongue slips from between his lips and laps at the skin at the base of Ciel's neck and shoulder and as a shiver runs down the boy's spine, he feels the tips of Sebastian's overly long fangs brush his sensitive skin. "Why? Do you wish me to do _things_ to you, My Lord?"

"I never said anything of the sort!" Ciel snaps and pulls on Sebastian's hair harder this time, though his fingers curling in the ink black of the demon’s hair match the rhythm of his hips rolling against his butler, taking the demon’s cock to the hilt.

Sebastian growls and sinks his teeth into the boy's shoulder, lapping and swirling his tongue against the wet, pale flesh. 

"What a bad dog..." Ciel chides but his breathing is ragged and his chest heaving. He is doing all he can to last, but this is Sebastian, and it is too good, too hot and his body feels like it is on fire from the inside out.

Long fingers slip through the shimmering soap bubbles and caress Ciel, seemingly everywhere at once. He shifts his hips once more, moving in just such a way that has Ciel clutching his hair, and pressing his bony back to the devil’s chest; only then does Sebastian slide his hands down the boy's narrow chest to roll tiny, pink nipples between his fingers.

The sensation is too much and Ciel is biting his lip and moaning through his clenched teeth, trying desperately to keep his volume under control. "Yes... _Yes_ , Sebastian... Do deviant things to me. Show me you are a faithful hound!"

Ciel cries out in utter pleasure as water splatters the pristine tiles of the wash room. It was too sudden, and he isn't sure what has happened until he is on his knees in the water, with his hands gripping the back of the tub. His fiend is behind him, fucking him at a feverish pace, slapping wet thighs against his soft, perfectly round buttocks. "Oh, oh, Sebastian! Ah~!" He moans but the only response is his faithful, starving hound growling behind him. Those long fingers and teasing hands are everywhere, torturing his sensitive nipples, stroking heat down his neck, and finally wrapping about his aching, dripping cock. 

"Sebastian!" Ciel cries and he can feel the beast twitch as his contract seal glows a violent purple and he knows his devil is on the edge of coming apart.

"Sp... Spend with... _Ah!..._ with me... Oh, Sebastian!" he commands with as much ardour as he can, having the breath pounded out of him and going half-mad with the pure pleasure and utter depravity of it all.

Sebastian growls fiercely, and grabs the boy's wrists, leaning him back in the tub. Water splashes around them and the devil holds his little contractor captive in all ways.

Ciel arches his spine, his small wrists caged in Sebastian's hand behind the small of his back. He pushes into Sebastian's thrusts and pants the devil's name over the chorus of splashing water and inhuman growls. Sebastian's other hand, so warm and inhumanely quick in its motions, strokes him to completion. Ciel's body shudders as he climaxes, with spurt after spurt of hot, sticky liquid cascading over the devil's fingers and down the side of the tub. He is breathless and still he can feel the throbbing length of his perfect fiend sliding in and out of him. Just then, Sebastian nips his ear and Ciel turns his head instinctively away from the bite. Sebastian is there in an instant, devouring his lips, his cries, and swallowing the name the boy has baptized him in darkness with. He spends and it is a growling, shuddering, powerful thing that leaves them both breathless.

The devil's eyes glow and burn and he wraps two long arms around the small body still pressed against him, and breathes in the scent of roses and lust on the boy's wet hair. They stay that way for a long moment until Sebastian withdraws to the sound of a little, undulating moan from his master. He settles the boy against his chest, stroking his face, his eyelids, the corners of his mouth until Ciel looks up at him with glittering, mischievous eyes.

"Good boy, Sebastian..."

\- FIN -


End file.
